the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose
'Approval' 7/6/13, 3 feats, Tobirama (v2.3) 'Appearance and Personality' Personality - Your name is ROSE, and you have a variety of INTERESTS. You have a passion for RATHER OBSCURE LITERATURE, besides enjoying CREATIVE WRITING and being SOMEWHAT SECRETIVE ABOUT IT. You have a fondness for the BESTIALLY STRANGE AND FICTITIOUS, and sometimes dabble in PSYCHOANALYSIS. You also like to KNIT. Your personality can be described as one of STOIC INTELLIGENCE. You don't joke a lot, but you are PRONE TO SARCASM. Appearance - You have LIGHT BLONDE hair, and WEIRD PURPLE EYES. You wear BLACK CLOTHES and a PURPLE SCARF that sometimes doubles as a BELT. Among the black clothes you wear a SKIRT because YOU ARE A LADY and you also wear a LONG-SLEEVED SHIRT. You sometimes wear SUNGLASSES like your brother. You also wear a BLACK HEADBAND to keep the hair out of your eyes. 'History and Story' Rose grew up in one of Konoha's orphanages with her brother, Strider. Besides the fact that they were siblings, neither knew anything about their family. When Strider and her were young they didn't fit in because of who they were, but it didn't matter to her. She didn't make friends because of her sarcasm and her refusal to befriend idiots. The only idiot she would be friends with is her brother. In the most recent years her brother started to master Lava Release, a kekkei genkai she did not possess. She was disappointed she couldn't use the same release. But, after a lot of training she learned she possessed a different type of chakra affinity, Water Release. Shortly after learning of her talents she began to learn sealing jutsus. 'Stats (Total: 43)' Strength: 6 Speed: 6 Intelligence: 9 Chakra Levels: 7 Chakra Control: 9 Endurance: 6 Chakra Points: 50 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Water Release ' '''Genin 2: Sealing Specialist ' '''Chūnin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' *''Feats earned so far: 4'' *''Banked feats: 1'' *''Quest Points earned: 8'' *''QP Cap Resets on Sunday . This week's QP Count:8'' #'Water Shockwave' - Expels a thin sheet of water from the moisture in the air around the user for 2 meters, blasting people back depending on the user's chakra control and the strength of the opponent. Minimum distance of blast back is 25 centimeters. CP #'Seal: Explosion' - An explosive seal can be placed on a person by touch and then detonated by the user. CP # +5 Stat points Equipment and tools *(3) Set of Kunai *(2) Set of Shuriken *''Ryo Earned: 4000'' *''Ryo Owned: 4000'' 'Relationships' Strider- 'Rose's brother and friend. They exchange a lot of snarky comments, but they do care about eachother. 'Missions Roleplays completed: 2 Start of a New Era QP:1 Spending some time at home QP: 1 D rank missions completed: 0 C rank missions completed: 1 Its like its made of paper... Or Raditz QP:3 B rank missions completed: 1 The Merchant QP: 3 A rank missions completed:0 S rank missions completed: 0 Raids completed: 0 Category:Character Category:Konohagakure